Tmeplate:L
} |S1=Season One |S2=Season Two |S3=Season Three |S4=Season Four |S5=Season Five |S6=Season Six |S7=Season Seven |S8=Season Eight |S9=Season Nine |W1=Scrubs: Interns |1x1=My First Day |1x2=My Mentor |1x3=My Best Friend's Mistake |1x4=My Old Lady |1x5=My Two Dads |1x6=My Bad |1x7=My Super Ego |1x8=My Fifteen Minutes |1x9=My Day Off |1x10=My Nickname |1x11=My Own Personal Jesus |1x12=My Blind Date |1x13=My Balancing Act |1x14=My Drug Buddy |1x15=My Bed Banter & Beyond |1x16=My Heavy Meddle |1x17=My Student |1x18=My Tuscaloosa Heart |1x19=My Old Man |1x20=My Way or the Highway |1x21=My Sacrificial Clam |1x22=My Occurrence |1x23=My Hero |1x24=My Last Day |2x1=My Overkill |2x2=My Nightingale |2x3=My Case Study |2x4=My Big Mouth |2x5=My New Coat |2x6=My Big Brother |2x7=My First Step |2x8=My Fruit Cups |2x9=My Lucky Day |2x10=My Monster |2x11=My Sex Buddy |2x12=My New Old Friend |2x13=My Philosophy |2x14=My Brother, My Keeper |2x15=His Story |2x16=My Karma |2x17=My Own Private Practice Guy |2x18=My T.C.W. |2x19=My Kingdom |2x20=My Interpretation |2x21=My Drama Queen |2x22=My Dream Job |3x1=My Own American Girl |3x2=My Journey |3x3=My White Whale |3x4=My Lucky Night |3x5=My Brother, Where Art Thou? |3x6=My Advice to You |3x7=My Fifteen Seconds |3x8=My Friend the Doctor |3x9=My Dirty Secret |3x10=My Rule of Thumb |3x11=My Clean Break |3x12=My Catalyst |3x13=My Porcelain God |3x14=My Screw Up |3x15=My Tormented Mentor |3x16=My Butterfly |3x17=My Moment of Un-Truth |3x18=His Story II |3x19=My Choosiest Choice of All |3x20=My Fault |3x21=My Self-Examination |3x22=My Best Friend's Wedding |4x1=My Old Friend's New Friend |4x2=My Office |4x3=My New Game |4x4=My First Kill |4x5=Her Story |4x6=My Cake |4x7=My Common Enemy |4x8=My Last Chance |4x9=My Malpractical Decision |4x10=My Female Trouble |4x11=My Unicorn |4x12=My Best Moment |4x13=My Ocardial Infarction |4x14=My Lucky Charm |4x15=My Hypocritical Oath |4x16=My Quarantine |4x17=My Life in Four Cameras |4x18=My Roommates |4x19=My Best Laid Plans |4x20=My Boss's Free Haircut |4x21=My Lips Are Sealed |4x22=My Big Move |4x23=My Faith in Humanity |4x24=My Drive-By |4x25=My Changing Ways |5x1=My Intern's Eyes |5x2=My Rite of Passage |5x3=My Day at the Races |5x4=My Jiggly Ball |5x5=My New God |5x6=My Missed Perception |5x7=My Way Home |5x8=My Big Bird |5x9=My Half-Acre |5x10=Her Story II |5x11=My Buddy's Booty |5x12=My Cabbage |5x13=My Five Stages |5x14=My Own Personal Hell |5x15=My Extra Mile |5x16=My Bright Idea |5x17=My Chopped Liver |5x18=My New Suit |5x19=His Story III |5x20=My Lunch |5x21=My Fallen Idol |5x22=My Déjà vu, My Déjà vu |5x23=My Urologist |5x24=My Transition |6x1=My Mirror Image |6x2=My Best Friend's Baby's Baby and My Baby's Baby |6x3=My Coffee |6x4=My House |6x5=My Friend with Money |6x6=My Musical |6x7=His Story IV |6x8=My Road to Nowhere |6x9=My Perspective |6x10=My Therapeutic Month |6x11=My Night to Remember |6x12=My Fishbowl |6x13=My Scrubs |6x14=My No Good Reason |6x15=My Long Goodbye |6x16=My Words of Wisdom |6x17=Their Story |6x18=My Turf War |6x19=My Cold Shower |6x20=My Conventional Wisdom |6x21=My Rabbit |6x22=My Point of No Return |7x1=My Own Worst Enemy |7x2=My Hard Labor |7x3=My Inconvenient Truth |7x4=My Identity Crisis |7x5=My Growing Pains |7x6=My Number One Doctor |7x7=My Bad Too |7x8=My Manhood |7x9=My Dumb Luck |7x10=My Waste of Time |7x11=My Princess |8x1=My Jerks |8x2=My Last Words |8x3=My Saving Grace |8x4=My Happy Place |8x5=My ABC's |8x6=My Cookie Pants |8x7=My New Role |8x8=My Lawyer's in Love |8x9=My Absence |8x10=My Comedy Show |8x11=My Nah Nah Nah |8x12=Their Story II |8x13=My Full Moon |8x14=My Soul on Fire, Part 1 |8x15=My Soul on Fire, Part 2 |8x16=My Cuz |8x17=My Chief Concern |8x18=My Finale |Wx1=Our Intern Class |Wx2=Our Meeting with J.D. |Wx3=Our Meeting in the Broom Closet |Wx4=Screw You with Ted and the Gooch |Wx5=The Late Night with Jimmy Show |Wx6=Our Meeting with the Braintrust |Wx7=Legal Custodian Outtakes |Wx8=Our Bedside Manner |Wx9=Our Meeting with Turk and the Todd |Wx10=Our Final Advice |Wx11=Our Meeting with Carla |Wx12=Legal Custodians Episode |9x1=Our First Day of School |9x2=Our Drunk Friend |9x3=Our Role Models |9x4=Our Histories |9x5=Our Mysteries |9x6=Our New Girl-Bro |9x7=Our White Coats |9x8=Our Couples |9x9=Our Stuff Gets Real |9x10=Our True Lies |9x11=Our Dear Leaders |9x12=Our Driving Issues |9x13=Our Thanks |JD=J.D. |Jd=J.D. |John Dorian=J.D. |John=J.D. |lisa=Lisa |jason=Jason Cabbagio |Jason=Jason Cabbagio |cabbage=Jason Cabbagio |Cabbage=Jason Cabbagio |Elliot=Elliot Reid |Carla=Carla Espinosa |Turk=Christopher Turk |Chris Turk=Christopher Turk |Chris=Christopher Turk |Dr. Cox=Perry Cox |Cox=Perry Cox |Perry=Perry Cox |perry=Perry Cox |wen=Phillip Wen |Wen=Phillip Wen |Dr. Wen=Phillip Wen |molly=Molly Clock |Molly=Molly Clock |rex=Rex |Dr Cox=Perry Cox |Kelso=Robert Kelso |sean=Sean Kelly |Sean=Sean Kelly |Dr. Kelso=Robert Kelso |Dr Kelso=Robert Kelso |Denise=Denise Mahoney |Laverne=Laverne Roberts |Sunny=Sonja Dey |sunny=Sonja Dey |sonja=Sonja Dey |Sonja=Sonja Dey |jack=Jack Cox |Jack=Jack Cox |Todd=Todd Quinlan |Jordan=Jordan Sullivan |Doug=Doug Murphy |Ted=Ted Buckland |Lucy=Lucy Bennett |Cole=Cole Aaronson |Drew=Drew Suffin |Keith=Keith Dudemeister |grace=Grace Miller |Grace=Grace Miller |miller=Grace Miller |Miller=Grace Miller |Dan=Dan Dorian |dan=Dan Dorian |jd=J.D. |ronald=Ronald (Snoop Dogg Attending) |Ronald=Ronald (Snoop Dogg Attending) |maya=Maya |elliot=Elliot Reid |turk=Christopher Turk |carla=Carla Espinosa |janitor=Janitor |cox=Perry Cox |kelso=Robert Kelso |denise=Denise Mahoney |laverne=Laverne Roberts |todd=Todd Quinlan |ted=Ted Buckland |jordan=Jordan Sullivan |doug=Doug Murphy |lucy=Lucy Bennett |cole=Cole Aaronson |drew=Drew Suffin |keith=Keith Dudemeister |danni=Danni Sullivan |Danni=Danni Sullivan |Kim=Kim Briggs |kim=Kim Briggs |Sam=Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian |sam=Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian |Sammy=Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian |sammy=Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian |Izzy=Isabella Turk |Isabella=Isabella Turk |isabella=Isabella Turk |izzy=Isabella Turk |lady=Ladinia Williams |Lady=Ladinia Williams |Lloyd=Lloyd Slawski |lloyd=Lloyd Slawski |melody=Melody O'Harra |Melody=Melody O'Harra |Underhill=Frank Underhill |underhill=Frank Underhill |Duncook=Melvis Duncook |duncook=Melvis Duncook |taylor=Taylor Maddox |Taylor=Taylor Maddox |maddox=Taylor Maddox |Maddox=Taylor Maddox |Randall=Randall Winston |randall=Randall Winston |rowdy=Rowdy |Kevin=Kevin Casey |kevin=Kevin Casey |Casey=Kevin Casey |casey=Kevin Casey |Ben=Ben Sullivan |ben=Ben Sullivan |gloria=Gloria |jill=Jill Tracy |Jill=Jill Tracy |Katie=Katie Collins |katie=Katie Collins |ed=Ed Dhandapani |Ed=Ed Dhandapani |lonnie=Lonnie |beardface=Seymour Beardfacé |Beardface=Seymour Beardfacé |gooch=Stephanie Gooch |Gooch=Stephanie Gooch |game=Scrubs: The Video Game | } }}Category:Wiki Function Templates